


Брат мой

by bfcure



Category: Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger! (2012), Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Родерик задумывается о том, чтобы восстановить сожжённые мосты.
Relationships: Donald Peterson & Roderick Peterson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: «По Nativity 2, пожалуйста. Хотелось бы побольше общения братиков».

Родерик выходит на улицу. Если честно, он немного растерян, и это раздражает, потому что в последний раз он испытывал это чувство очень давно, в восьмом классе, когда Ширли-Энн пригласила его на вечеринку по случаю её дня рождения. Из амбара по-прежнему доносится весёлое и, как ни странно, стройное пение. У хора школы Сент-Бернадетт всё же есть потенциал. И Родерика затопляет ещё одно почти незнакомое чувство — стыд. Он никогда не заступался за брата, когда отец унижал его, а сегодня сделал всё, чтобы сорвать выступление его учеников. Слава богу, ничего не вышло, хотя, думает Родерик, получилось всё равно несправедливо: награда досталась мистеру Шекспиру, хотя песню написал тот странный тип — помощник Дональда, а спели её ребята из Сент-Бернадетт. 

Впрочем, Родерик тоже хорош. Он даже не извинился. Сухо поздравил Дональда с рождением близнецов и промямлил что-то вроде «нам следует чаще собираться вместе». Да, то, что Дональд сохранил фотографию, дарило надежду. Но пока Родерик не заслужил его прощения. Несколько слов не в счёт. Просто… у Дональда было такое лицо, словно он узрел самое главное чудо в своей жизни. И всё остальное потеряло значение. 

Справедливости ради, Родерик знает: Дональд не завидует его славе и таланту. Он нашёл своё призвание — учить первоклашек, и оно его полностью устраивает. Кажется, это отец никак не может смириться с тем, что один из сыновей не стремится быть выше, сильнее, ну и богаче, конечно. Дональду с лихвой хватает того, что у него уже есть: любимая работа, чудесная жена, а теперь ещё и двое новорождённых мальчишек.

— Чёрт, — вырывается у Родерика, и он выхватывает из кармана пиджака телефон. Он уверен: никто не сообразил вызывать скорую, чтобы отвезти Сару и детей в больницу. Дональд ещё не отошёл от шока, а на мистера Поппи рассчитывать не приходится, он сам как большой ребёнок. Ладно, признает Родерик: амбар правда очень трогательный и в духе Рождества, но стерильностью там не пахнет. 

Медики приезжают быстро. Их сопровождает полицейская машина с мигалками, что вызывает восторг у детей и некоторую тревогу у взрослых. 

Дональд прижимает к себе одного из младенцев и потерянно смотрит то на амбар, то на распахнутые двери скорой.

— Я позабочусь о твоих ребятах, — обещает Родерик. И добавляет пару секунд спустя: — И о мистере Поппи тоже.

Хвала Всевышнему, вместе с директрисой на конкурс приехали родители восьми детей, включая маму той девочки, которая взяла с собой шестимесячную сестру, чтобы показать ей «Песню к Рождеству». Таким образом, на ночлег остаётся устроить всего шесть детей, мистера Поппи и осла.

— Ради всего святого, где вы его вообще взяли? — стонет Родерик.

— На дороге, — хором сообщают дети. — Когда мы заблудились. Мистер Поппи сказал, это знак.

— И вы просто забрали его с собой?

Ответом служит красноречивое молчание.

Осла соглашается приютить местный фермер, а для детей, директрисы и мистера Поппи Родерик снимает номер-люкс в гостинице рядом с концертным залом. Номер с украшенным лепниной и позолотой потолком, двумя спальнями, гостиной и роялем стоит целое состояние, но ему плевать. Во-первых, других свободных номеров всё равно нет. А во-вторых, он может себе это позволить. Его несколько смущает рояль, но потом Родерик решает, что это не его проблема. Пусть с этим разбирается директриса Сент-Бернадетт. В конце концов, это входит в её должностные обязанности.

Родерик поправляет очки и осторожно спускается с обледеневшего крыльца. В голове эхом звучат слова Дональда: «Мистер Поппи меня похитил, чуть не утопил в реке и всю дорогу действовал мне на нервы, и при этом он стал бы мне лучшим братом, чем ты». Слышать это больно. Недаром говорят, что правда ранит. Родерик пытается вспомнить, когда они с Дональдом отдалились друг от друга. Они никогда не ссорились из-за игрушек, им нравились разные девушки, а учёба что в школе, что в университете давалась им обоим без труда. Но был один эпизод…

Отец почему-то вбил себе в голову, что настоящий мужчина должен уметь надолго затаивать дыхание. Он отвёл сыновей на пруд. Родерик прошёл испытание, а вот Дональд наглотался воды и долго не мог откашляться. Сколько им тогда исполнилось, восемь лет? Девять? Именно после этого отец начал смотреть на Дональда с некоторым презрением и считать его слабаком.

«Неженка! — кричал он, пока Дональд хрипел, согнувшись в три погибели. — Ты не продержался и двух минут». А Родерик стоял и смотрел. Ему до сих пор сложно смириться с мыслью: он не защитил брата, потому что испугался, что отец больше не будет его любить.

Сейчас он жалеет, что в английском языке нет таких слов, чтобы выразить всю полноту его эмоций. Непечатное ругательство вылетает изо рта облачком пара, и Родерик сильнее кутается в пальто. Ему придётся постараться, чтобы вернуть доверие Дональда и его дружбу. И написать колыбельную для племянников недостаточно. Нужно что-то более существенное… 

— Мистер Питерсон?

Родерик вздрагивает и оборачивается. Женщина лет тридцати пяти с кудрявыми светлыми волосами неуверенно улыбается и заливается румянцем.

— Я хотела попросить у вас автограф, но у вас такой задумчивый вид…

Родерик не знает эту женщину и, скорее всего, не увидит её вновь, поэтому с лёгкостью признаётся:

— Сегодня у моего брата и его жены родились близнецы. Они живут далеко отсюда, и Сара не планировала рожать в амбаре, однако, как говорится, человек предполагает, а судьба располагает. Естественно, все вещи для малышей остались у них дома. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы их выписывали в больничной одежде, но, увы, все магазины закрыты. 

Женщина негромко смеётся.

— Тогда вам повезло. Я хозяйка магазина, где вы сможете купить то, что вам нужно. Считайте это рождественским чудом.

Её магазинчик небольшой, но очень уютный, со стеллажами из светлого дерева и старомодной кассой.

— Она принадлежала ещё моему дедушке, — поясняет женщина. — Наша семейная реликвия.

Детских товаров здесь очень много, и Родерик несколько теряется. Хозяйка магазина охотно помогает ему выбрать одеяла, распашонки, ползунки, бутылочки, подгузники, пару погремушек и плюшевых медведей. Почему-то медведи выглядят как шотландцы — они в килтах и клетчатых галстуках-бабочках.

— Но мы же в Уэльсе, — бормочет Родерик.

— Мой отец шотландец, мистер Питерсон.

— Чёрт, у меня с собой мало наличных…

— Это не проблема. Перечислите сумму на мою карту.

Что Родерик и делает, не в силах удержаться от радостной улыбки.

— Спасибо вам огромное. Вы — моя спасительница.

Женщина протягивает ему диск с записью концерта в Альберт-холле прошлого года.

— В таком случае вы не откажетесь дать мне автограф?

— Боже, я даже не спросил, как вас зовут. Мне очень стыдно, поверьте.

— Александра. Александра МакРей.

Из магазина Родерик уходит с кучей пакетов и новым номером в памяти телефона. Он не сомневается, что скоро позвонит Александре — «Зовите меня просто Алекс» — и они пойдут в кафе по соседству, где, по уверениям Алекс, готовят лучший кофе в Соединённом королевстве.

Дональд сидит на банкетке у палаты Сары, привалившись затылком к стене, выкрашенной в ядовито-зелёный цвет. При виде Родерика (и пакетов) его глаза округляются.

— Что?.. — начинает он.

— Это для детей, — говорит Родерик и ставит пакеты на пол. — Их же скоро выпишут, да?

— Завтра днём, если не случится ничего непредвиденного, — с усталым вздохом подтверждает Дональд. — Сейчас за ними наблюдают врачи: они не думают, что дети успели переохладиться, тем не менее…

— Лучше перестраховаться, — подхватывает Родерик. — С Сарой всё в порядке?

— Да. Она спит. 

— А ты? Как ты?

Дональд издаёт смешок:

— Как будто меня ударили мешком с мукой по голове. Но я очень счастлив. И никак не могу успокоиться, поэтому сижу тут, чтобы не мешать Саре отдыхать.

Родерик придвигается ближе и делает то, что ему хотелось сделать ещё в амбаре, — крепко обнимает Дональда. И не сдерживает вздоха облегчения, когда тот обнимает его в ответ.

— Я слышал, тебя чуть не утопили в реке, — произносит он. Его голос немного дрожит. Дональд кивает. — Знаешь, мне очень хочется узнать, как тебя в принципе занесло в Уэльс, да ещё в такой колоритной компании…

Дональд поднимает голову, но не размыкает объятия.

— Ты не поверишь. Мистер Поппи и мои ученики захватили меня в заложники…


	2. Лучший праздник на этой планете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рождество год спустя

Дверь открыла Сара.

— Дональд укладывает мальчиков спать, — заговорщицки прошептала она.

— И конечно поет им песню the Proclaimers в качестве колыбельной, — улыбнулась Алекс.

— Это его любимая группа, — Сара негромко рассмеялась. — Кроме того, «Sunshine on Leith» — очень трогательная песня.

— Никто с этим не спорит, — произнёс Родерик, поставив пакеты с подарками на пол гостиной, — однако меня до сих пор удивляет, как при такой любви к Шотландии Донни согласился переехать в Уэльс.

— Потому что здесь живёшь ты, — ответила Сара.

Родерик хотел было привычно возмутиться, но прикусил язык. В конце концов, когда в квартире твоей девушки оказывается не только зубная щётка, но и большинство необходимых тебе вещей, приходится признать, что вы живёте вместе. Так что да, Родерик тоже в некотором смысле переехал в Уэльс. Алекс спокойно относилась к его поездкам на гастроли: её отец работал коммивояжером, чтобы не путаться у дедушки МакРея под ногами и не мешать старику распоряжаться магазином, как тому хотелось, и часто отсутствовал дома. Да и сейчас он не утратил любви к путешествиям: он и мама Алекс отправились в рождественский круиз на корабле «Королева Елизавета II». Поэтому Алекс с чистой совестью могла провести праздники с семьёй Родерика и не разрываться между двумя домами.

И если Родерик поселился в Уэльсе почти случайно, то Дональд отнёсся к переезду более серьёзно и заявил что с места не двинется, пока не закончится учебный год. И только отправив первоклашек Сент-Бернадетт на каникулы, он занялся поисками дома и новой работы. 

Работа нашлась быстро, а с домом помог Родерик (и взял с риэлтора страшную клятву никому не рассказывать, что половину стоимости оплатил он). 

К сожалению, расстояние между Лондоном и Уэльсом не служило препятствием для мистера Питерсона-старшего. Он приезжал на день рождения Родерика и Дональда (и, естественно, «забыл» купить Дональду подарок, чем довёл Родерика до белого каления; Дональд же так радовался, что впервые за много лет празднует день рождения вместе с братом, что не обратил на это никакого внимания) и вот теперь собирался провести с ними Рождество.

Родерик заранее кипел, представляя, как отец бесцеремонно вваливается в гостиную, окидывает критическим взглядом ёлку — живую, Дональд не признавал искусственных деревьев: «Пластик ничем не пахнет, Рик! А запах хвои создаёт подходящую атмосферу» — и, небрежно развалившись в кресле, начинает перечислять достижения Родерика за год. Родди то, Родди сё, как будто других интересных тем не существовало. Например, как выросли за год близнецы Морган и Мередит, какие смешные ребята достались Дональду в новом учебном году. И это чёртово имя — Родди. Родерику наконец хватило смелости признаться Дональду, что такое сокращение ему никогда не нравилось.

— А какое ты предпочитаешь? — спокойно поинтересовался Дональд.

— Рик. Тоже не блеск, но намного лучше, чем Родди.

— Ясно. Надеюсь, ты продолжишь называть меня Донни. А то, когда я слышу своё полное имя, мне всё чаще начинает казаться, что меня назвали в честь Дональда Дака.

— Договорились... Донни.

И Дональд правда старался: иногда он оговаривался, но тут же спохватывался:

— Чёрт. Прости, Рик.

И это было приятно. Отец же, с другой стороны… впрочем, иного от него Родерик и не ждал. 

— Наш гость уже здесь? — спросил он у Сары.

— Нет, он приедет на семичасовом поезде. И, слава богу, возьмёт такси. Сначала он настаивал, чтобы мы его встретили на вокзале.

— Он же помнит, что у вас нет машины, да?

— Донни ему напомнил. После этого мистер Питерсон согласился на такси. За наш счёт, разумеется.

— Разумеется.

Родерик испустил страдальческий вздох. Алекс понимающе погладила его по руке.

— Милый, скрип твоих зубов слышен в соседней галактике.

— Извини. Просто… это возмутительно. У него есть деньги, и он может позволить себе раскошелиться на такси и не спихивать лишние расходы на семью с двумя детьми, которым сегодня исполняется год! У вас и так трат хватает. Короче, за него плачу я. Потому что говорить с ним бесполезно.

— Ты ведь не преувеличиваешь, да? —Алекс посмотрела на него с надеждой. — Может, ему одиноко, и таким образом он пытается восполнить недостаток общения?

Родерик фыркнул.

— Ага. И зная, что его, мягко говоря, не желают видеть, он пользуется случаем, чтобы по мелочи напакостить всем. Что, естественно, не прибавляет нам желания с ним общаться. Замкнутый круг. Но что мы всё о нём, да о нём. Пора класть под ёлку подарки. Кстати, почему она ещё не украшена? Сочельник же.

— Донни ждал тебя, — объяснила Сара, и Родерик почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком.

— Вот этот пакет от меня, — сказала Алекс. — Подарки помогал выбирать Рик, так что…

Родерик ожидал услышать: «если они вам не понравятся, вы знаете, кого винить», но Алекс его удивила. 

— …если они вам понравятся, вы знаете, кого благодарить.

Хотя… Возможно, тут не было ничего удивительного. Алекс не имела привычки кого-то обвинять и осуждать. В этом она походила на Дональда и Сару. Вероятно, поэтому Родерика потянуло к ней с самой первой встречи, и он позвонил ей на следующий день, чтобы пригласить на новогодний концерт в Альберт-холле. Тогда он и представить не мог, что полгода спустя пустит корни в Уэльсе и будет до неприличия счастлив.

Дверь детской тихонько скрипнула, и в гостиную проскользнул Дональд.

— Рик! — громко прошептал он, стискивая брата в объятиях. — Алекс. Я так рад вас видеть.

— Взаимно. Как мальчишки, уснули?

— Да. Не уверен, что они проспят до утра, но если что, я их снова укачаю.

Дональд выпустил Родерика, чтобы обнять Алекс, и Сара фыркнула в ладонь.

— Хорошо, что ты умеешь петь. Однако тебе стоит расширить репертуар. 

— Я подумаю.

— Ладно, — Сара потянула Алекс в кухню, — пока ребята наряжают ёлку, предлагаю сварить глинтвейн. Ты говорила, у вашей семьи есть особый рецепт?

Алекс кивнула.

— И для него необходимы мандарины и корица…

Дональд бросил на Родерика вопросительный взгляд, и тот подтвердил:

— О глинтвейне МакРеев в этом городе ходят легенды, поэтому нам безумно повезло.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

— Вспомни об этом, Фома неверующий, когда от удовольствия проглотишь язык!

Родерик не удержался и показал ему этот самый язык. Дональд покачал головой.

— Ты прямо как мистер Поппи!

— Кстати, как он? Вы же до сих пор общаетесь, да?

— Да, — Дональд вытащил из-под стола коробку с игрушками, гирляндами и мишурой. — Видишь открытку на каминной полке? Это от него.

Открытка явно была самодельной: неровную надпись разноцветными фломастерами «С Рождеством, мистер Питерсон!» окружали блёстки и кусочки мишуры. Внизу красовался зелёный монстр, призванный изображать ёлку, но похожий скорее на объевшегося телепузика. Мистер Поппи не только не забыл Дональда, в сентябре он даже приезжал в гости, чтобы «проверить, какой класс вам достанется, ведь лучшие первоклассники учатся в Сент-Бернадетт».

— Мило, — сказал Родерик.

— Если честно, я волнуюсь за мистера Поппи, — признался Дональд, открывая коробку с игрушками. Родерик придвинул к ёлке табуретку: верхушка почти упиралась в потолок, и чтобы надеть на неё звезду, придётся постараться. Причём именно ему, потому что Дональд боялся высоты.

— Что такое?

— В Сент-Бернадетт сменилось начальство. Боюсь, новая директриса не будет к нему настолько снисходительна, как его тётя. И ему не поможет…

— Тот факт, что у него расстройство аутистического спектра? — мягко произнёс Родерик.

Они одновременно потянулись за одной игрушкой — самолётиком из папье-маше — и Дональд, с улыбкой уступив Родерику, взял другую игрушку — стеклянный синий жар с белыми снежинками.

— Официального диагноза я не знаю, конечно, но подобное расстройство у него однозначно имеется. Хотел бы я, чтобы меня об этом предупредили сразу. Тогда я был к нему добрее. Он хороший парень и с детьми ладить умеет. Нужен лишь ответственный взрослый рядом, чтобы контролировать его безумные идеи, и тогда всё будет в порядке.

— Ты в курсе, что финал «Песни к Рождеству» перенесли в Нью-Йорк? — Родерик пристроил самолётик на ветку в середине, мгновение полюбовался им и достал из коробки следующее украшение — деревянного Щелкунчика.

— И это меня очень радует, — Дональд встал на цыпочки, чтобы повесить очередной стеклянный шар на верхнюю ветку. — С меня прошлого раза за глаза хватило.

— Но не удивляйся, если выяснится, что твой мистер Поппи потащил учеников туда вместе с ослом.

— Эй, на осле не было бирки с именем хозяина. Мы не виноваты, что не знали, кому его возвращать!

Как-то незаметно они украсили всю ёлку, и Дональд включил гирлянду в розетку. А потом из кухни выглянула Сара и сообщила лучшую новость за вечер: мистер Питерсон-старший опоздал на поезд и появится здесь завтра днём.

Родерик сдержался и не стал ходить по гостиной колесом. Это было бы невежливо, и Дональд с Сарой вряд ли бы обрадовались, если бы он разбудил детей. 

Но в любом случае, мироздание услышало его молитвы и решило подарить ему самое чудесное Рождество на свете. И, кажется, Дональд, Сара и Алекс были с ним согласны.

А глинтвейн и правда удался на славу. 

Выражение лица Дональда после первого глотка стоило запечатлеть на камеру…


End file.
